


Inevitable impossibilites

by Directionless_Foray



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2644310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Directionless_Foray/pseuds/Directionless_Foray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What they see (and what they don't see)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable impossibilites

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this on my computer for a while so I figured I'd finally share it, so yeah.  
> All a figment of my overactive imagination, all errors are my own :)  
> Enjoy!

_"He compared her to the moon. She compared him to the sun. But they could never touch, So the stars and clouds whispered, Passing along their messages And the ocean was their witness"_

\- An affair across the sky 

 

-

 

Rafa looks at Novak and sees a deep desire for acceptance. He sees a man who hides behind jokes. Whilst that isn't a new phenomenon, it's fairly common, the fact that it's Novak makes it all the more endearing and vulnerable. 

Novak hides behind a bright curtain composed of smoke and mirrors. Novak could never do anything quietly. Not even hide.

Rafa looks at Novak and know he shouldn't be. He looks at Novak and wishes he didn't see all the things he sees, Rafa wishes he could look away.

 

-

 

Novak looks at Rafa and sees the sun. He sees the burning intensity of a force of nature. But hurricanes all eventually die and leave chaos in their wake. Hurricanes grow stronger and stronger until they inevitably spin out of control.

Novak knows he's not the only one who watches Rafa, who marvels over his passion and wild beauty.

Novak looks at Rafa and wants to get burnt, wants to feel the pads of his fingers sting and his heart ache. He looks at Rafa and sees a storm that demolishes anything in it's way and consumes every curious onlooker. 

 

-

 

The rest of the world watches on silently.

The world still spins.

The sun still evades the moon.

The waves still crash on the sand.

Somethings were never meant to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?  
> Find me on tumblr at bamonbreakfastfoods.tumblr.com


End file.
